Echoes
by marnariddle
Summary: Somethings come back to haunt you...what happens when someone from Carlisle past shows up and what trouble will they bring for Bella and the others. Happens somewhere after New Moon and runs into Eclipse.
1. Back Again

Hello Everyone!!! I don't own anyone from Twilight, sole ownership goes to the exquisite Stephanie Meyer, PLEASE be nice this is my fisrt fan fiction...

* * *

I woke up feeling great, and now not so great as Edward ran through the forest with me on his back. It had been a long time since the Cullens had played baseball and everyone was willing to play. Except me. I was too fragile for their kind of playing anyway.

" Are you awake sweety?" Edward's musical voice floated to me.

" Uh-huh, just thinking about the last time we played baseball."

Edward snorted. " Alice said nothing bad was going to happen today, so don't worry yourself."

He slowed to a walk and then gently sat me down on my feet, he kept his hands on my waist, and leaned down and kissed my forehead. " No worries, got it."

I nodded and he smiled, grabbing my hand he lead me to where his family was setting up their make shift baseball diamond. Alice and Jasper were the closest to us, both of them stood as we walked over to were Esme was, Carlisle and Rosalie were marking the bases and Emmett was playing catch with himself.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's so good to see you." Esme said her usual greeting, hugging me.

" Good they're here." Emmett chuckled, moving to stand by Esme. " Is Edward going to let you play this time Bella?"

Edward hissed and went to punch his "older" brother playfully in the arm. Emmett just moved out of the way.

"Now, now boys." Esme said.

" Maybe next time Emmett." I laughed.

Emmett laughed once and ruffled my hair.

" Are we going to play or what!" Alice called.

" Of course!" Esme called back.

The game soon started and in no time Edward's team had the lead. I sat by Esme and cheered on Alice as she ran to home, when suddenly she skidded to a stop and stood very still. Jasper came out of nowhere and put a hand on her shoulder.A few seconds later she blinked and then stared at Carlisle. I felt the air rush past me as Edward stopped in front of me.

Not again.

" Whats wrong?" I couldn't help but imagine the worst.

" Something strange..." Edward said. Then he looked to the line of trees a couple hundred feet away from us.

Then I saw her. She had to be a vampire.She was just too pretty and her skin was a deathly shade of white. The face surrounded by ebony locks was young, fifteen, sixteen maybe, and her hair fell in a straight black curtain to the middle of her back. She wore a white button up t- shirt with a short white skirt, covered in patches of dirt. She had no shoes on and carried a heavy looking backpack. But what really surprised me was her eyes, they weren't red but a light butterscotch. She was a good vampire.

I followed her gaze and she was staring right at Carlisle, his face was a mixture of shock and disblief. I saw Esme's body tense. The vampire girl smiled at Carlisle and said his name. Then she was gone. I saw her backpack hit the ground.

Then I looked back at Carlisle, he was flat on his back and the girl was on top of him.This confused me, then I saw Esme's body tense and I looked closer at them. And Esme had reason to be about ready to spring.

Carlisle and the strange vampire were kissing.

* * *

A/N: hehe, I like a little ciff hanger here and there, so PLEASE click the pretty purple review button, please! 


	2. Enter Rye and Eli!

This chapter is for you to get to know the strange vampire girl a little better, then it continues where I left the last chapter off at ...I own nothing from Twilight, that all belongs to the exquisite Stephanie Meyer...ENJOY!!!!

* * *

Forks. Forks. Forks. Its almost the perfect place for vampires. Little sunlight, great hunting, no wonder **he** had chose it. The forest I was walking in was huge! and I mean HUGE. It had to be at least three hundred years old. 

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

I froze dead in my tracks. It was my cell phone vibrating in my backpack, and I knew who it was without opening it. He'd be very mad at me if I didn't answer this time. I sighed and pulled my backpack off and grabbed my cell phone. It was him. I sighed again and opened it ,bracing for impact.

" Why the HELL haven't you answered my calls!" he was already angry.

" Well, hello to you too." I could heard him hiss at me.

" No phone call for three weeks! and you can't imagine what I'd thought had happened to you!" He was being dramatic.

" You've been calling every five minutes for two of the weeks I've been gone, how was I supposed to miss you when you call like that?" I asked trying to calm him down.

He breathed through his nose and sigh. " Please come back to Moscow?" he asked.

I smiled." I can't, I just found the town where Carlisle is."

He growled. " I don't understand why you have to find him, I mean he hasn't been looking for you."

I sighed, the same old argument, " Eli...I just need to know if hes OK."

I must have sounded sad because his next words were soft. " Ryeamead, please come home, we miss you."

I was about to answer him when I heard the unmistakable sound of a ball hitting a bat and the sound that came from it was too strong for any human to have hit it. It sounded like thunder. It had to be Carlisle! there were no other vampires living in this area. I had checked.

" Rye?" Eli asked.

"I love you, gotta go, bye."

"Ryeamead wa-" I snapped the phone shut and started running. I know he'll be mad at me for cutting him off but if this was Carlisle then I'd take Eli's anger anyway.

I wasn't really watching my feet, all I knew was to run in the direction of the thunder sound. I jumped a couple boulders and a river and dodging countless trees, when the sound was close enough that it shook my teeth. I felt my hands shake a little, he could be right behind this line of trees.

I took a deep breath and walked out into a massive clearing. And there he was standing with the ball in his hand. His looks hadn't changed, same beautiful face, same beautiful golden hair, that was a little shorter, and he wore a black turtle neck and dark blue jeans. My Carlisle. I took quick notice that there were seven other vampires there and a human girl. But that really didn't matter, he was here and he was safe.

I smiled at him. " Carlisle."

I dropped the backpack and before my mind had caught up with my body I was on top of him, my arms wrapped around his neck, and I was kissing him. I felt his hand on the small of my back, that touch made my mind fly back to another century where he was all mine and I was all his, but then I realized that this was probably his family standing around us and that made me stop kissing him and I turned my head to the side and buried my face in his neck.

" Oh, Carlisle, I've been looking for you for a very long time." I whispered.

He finally found his voice. " Ryeamead?" he sounded so shocked that it made me laugh. I slowly got off and sat by him, while he still laid there and looked at me. " I can't believe it." he said.

" I know, strange huh?" I smiled at him again.

Thats when I became more aware of the people around us. The closest to us was a thin little girl with black hair that was spiked, and a tall and lean man with blonde hair. the girl's eyes were slits as she looked at us and the man looked dumbfounded. Then there was a big bear of a man with curly black hair and a super model of a woman with long blonde hair, they both were opened mouthed and bug eyed. Then a very pretty woman with long light brown hair, she looked like she was about to spring at us, she stood next to a boy with bronze hair who held a protective stance in front of the human girl who had brown hair and those two looked like the bear man and the model lady, bug eyed and open mouthed.

I looked at Carlisle. " Well...aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked.

Carlisle blinked a couple of times before he stood and extended a hand to me and pulled me from the ground.

" Um...everyone this is an old friend of mine, Ryeamead, this is my family." He gestured to them, he pointed to the thin girl and blonde man." Thats Alice and Jasper," he pointed to the model lady and bear man, " Rosalie and Emmett," then over to the last group, " Edward and his fiance Bella and that woman is my wife Esme." The word wife made me look at him.

" Your married?" I asked. He nodded. " Thats so cool!" I shouted, and hugged him. And I meant it, it was so good that he had a family! I stopped hugging him and smiled. " Wow, and here I thought I'd find you all alone." Before he could talk I ran over to Esme and hugged her, this took her by surprise. " Hello, I'm Ryeamead but you can call me Rye." I shook her hand. I then went over to Edward and hugged him too. He was even more surprised. Then I went and pulled little human Bella to her feet and hugged her.

This made Edward hiss at me and laughed at him. " Jeez, calm down, I don't eat human blood." I ran over to Alice and hugged her then Jasper and then Rosalie and Emmett, all of them didn't speak a word to me and just stared as a walked back to Carlisle.

" I thought you were dead." He said, looking at me with a great big smile.

" I thought you were dead too ya know." I said, his smile was catching and my own grew bigger.

He looked at Esme and smiled. She smiled too, then she came over to us and hugged me this time.

" Its good to put a face with the person I've heard a lot about."

Then she held me at an arms length to get a better look at me. " Would you like to come back to the house to freshen up a bit dear?"

I looked at the state of my white shirt and skirt both were covered in small patches of dirt. If I could have blushed, I would have.

" Um, thata be great." She gave a motherly smile and wrapped her arm around my shoulders and started walking me in the opposite direction, and Carlisle followed us.

This was going to be strange.

* * *

A/N: YAY! I got chapter 2 up, me is happy! make me more happy by reviewing!!!! 


	3. To The Cullens House

This is continuing in Rye's POV for a little while...I own nothing from Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Carlisle must have a sweet paying job because when I saw the house my mouth fell to the ground. I looked at Carlisle. " Is this your house?" He laughed and gestured for Esme and me to go first. The front room was pretty, but too much white for my taste, and there was a large staircase that went to the other levels. 

" Wow!" I said looking at the glass wall.

Esme smiled. " I thought that it would bring more light in to the house."

" Well, you certainly achieved it." I said, setting my pack on the ground.

The others filed in silently behind Carlisle as I wondered around the living room. " Its beautiful."

Esme smiled at me again. " Thank you very much."

Carlisle turned to the others. " Girls, why don't you show Rye to the bathroom so she can freshen up a little."

Rosalie, Alice and Bella all nodded and I grabbed my pack and followed them up the stairs. We went up and stopped on the first floor, then they lead me into a bathroom that could have made any hotel weep, it certainly put my bathroom at home to shame.

" Jeez, whose bathroom is this? King Tut's?" I said dropping my pack on the floor.

Alice turned to me. " Its mine, I like to stretch out a bit."

" A bit? you could fit four of my bathrooms at home in here, plus a couple of bedrooms." I said.

Bella cracked a smile. " Thats what I thought when I first saw it." I giggled, well at least the human is giving me the benefit of the doubt.

I looked at the over sized shower and pulled a hand through my hair, it got caught on some twigs and leaves. " You don't mind if I use the shower do you?" I asked politely.

Alice smiled. " Of course not," she walked over to a wall and spun it around and it had shelves filled with hundreds of bottle of shampoos and conditioners, " have your pick of any one."

I felt my mouth open a little and I closed it. I picked a jasmine shampoo and conditioner. " Will leave you to your own for now, Kay see you in a bit." Alice said cheerfully.

Rosalie waved and left with Alice,but Bella stood there. " Do you want some company?" she asked.

" Um sure." I said. Bella turned around so I could undress and I hopped in the shower and turned it on hot. Living in Moscow can have its bad points, like no hot water some times, we might not be human but us vampires like to feel the hotness of a good shower too.

I could see Bella sitting by the sink, she wasn't facing me, and I started going to work getting the twigs from my hair.

" So, how do you know Carlisle?" she asked.

" I'm kinda like an old girlfriend you could say." I poured a large amount of the shampoo in my hand and started scrubbing my scalp.

" Oh."

" Do they hate me, or are they not usually talkative?" I asked.

" They don't know what to think about you." She said carefully.

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

Bella went quite for a couple of minutes and I started to feel all antsy, at home it was usually loud, it was just too quite here!

" Is it always this quite?" I asked.

Bella laughed." You know Edward, he can read minds so they don't really talk that much."

" Really?" I had only known of a couple of vampires who could do that.

" Uh-huh, and Alice can see the future and Jasper can control moods." Bella said quietly.

" Jeez." I started thinking about introducing Jasper and Eli together.

I turned the shower off and realized I didn't have a towel. " Um, Bella do you know where the towels are?" I asked.

She laughed, and I heard her get up and she went over to the sink and pulled open a door on the side, a few seconds later she walked over with a large fluffy white towel. " Thanks." I said and started drying myself off.. I wrapped the towel around myself and hopped out of the shower. Bella had already picked out some clothes for me to wear, my purple t- shirt and my black jeans, Boy was she helpful. " Thanks again." I said, she just smiled.

After I dressed and brushed my hair, Bella and I went down stairs, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, Edward and Jasper were on the floor, Emmett sat in a large chair, Rosalie was standing by the chair and Alice was perched on the arm of the couch.

Carlisle patted the spot next to Esme, and I sat down, Bella sat on Edward's lap, and I felt like everyone was staring at me.

" So what have you been doing since we least saw each other." Carlisle asked, smiling.

" Well, I live in Moscow now, " I began digging in my pack and took out several pictures, " With my boyfriend Eli and his two friends, Domenic and Nicolai, we-"

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

I looked at my cell phone and giggled. " Do you want to have some fun with Eli?" I asked pointing at the phone.

Carlisle laughed and took the phone and opened it.

"What the HELL was that about!" I heard Eli shout.

" Um, hello?" Carlisle asked politely, he had turned the phone onto speaker.

"Huh?, whose this?" Eli asked confused.

I went over to the other side of the room. " Oh, Carlisle who is it?" I called sweetly.

" What, Carlisle, you found him?" Eli asked.

Carlisle put a shrug in his voice. " Some boy."

I giggled." OK, I'll get my clothes on, tell him not to hang up."

I counted to five in my head. " WHAT!" Eli shouted.

Carlisle and I started laughing and I took the phone back, switching it from speaker, I could barely make out what Eli was shouting. " Eli, calm down." I said,

" Calm down! you want me to calm down after I just heard my girlfriend is in the bed of another vampire!" he shouted hurting my ear.

" We were joking, I'm sitting in Carlisle's living room with his wife AND kids Eli." I heard him breathing through his nose.

"Ryemead that was so not funny." He growled.

" I'll call you back later Kay, love you." I said.

" Love you too." he growled.

I snapped the phone shut and started laughing again, " That was great!"

* * *

Next we get to hear Carlisle thoughts on this with a little bit of Bella in it too!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Strange Thoughts and Old Friends

Hello again, I finally got the 4th chapter up!!! I'm happy now!!! I own nothing from Twilight that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. :)

* * *

Ryeamead continued to laugh as she put her cell back in her knapsack. 

She sighed and looked at me. " You know I'm going to be in trouble for that right? so you have to take half the blame."

I smiled." Of course."

She laughed and handed me the pictures."This is Eli."

The first picture was of a boy lying on a sofa. He looked to be about my height but he was thinner and he had black hair that was cut short and the bangs fell into his eyes, which were a light topaz, and he had pale skin. He was holding a book.

I flipped to the next and Ryeamead pointed. "This is Domenic."

The next picture was of a boy standing on a porch, his short red hair stood out next to the snow in the background and he was standing next to Eli, who was a whole head shorter then Domenic, he was close in size to Emmett.

"And this is obviously me and thats Nicolai."

The third picture had Ryeamead and another boy sitting next to a fireplace and building a card house. Nicolai looked like he had been sick when he was changed, he was extremely thin and his platinum blond hair fell about his face in a thin layer, it grew a little past his ears ending in little curls.

" And you've been in Moscow this entire time huh?" I asked.

She giggled. " We use to live in Canada, but Eli missed his home."

_" Do you want us to give you two some privacy?" _Edward suddenly asked through telepathy.

_" It doesn't matter to me, do what you will." _I answered.

Suddenly Emmett stretched and stood up. " Well, Rose how bout we go get something to eat?"

She shrugged and Emmett took her hand and lead her out of the house.Then Alice and Jasper left and dragged Bella and Edward with them, Alice said Bella was in need of some new clothes, and Edward would have to drive. Esme smiled at Ryeamead and kissed me on the cheek, saying she needed to go over to the hardware store for something, and then Ryeamead and I found ourselves alone.

Ryeamead turned to me. " Did they leave because of me?"

I laughed. " No, they wanted to give us some privacy."

"Oh." She still didn't looked convinced.

" So, tell me, what have you been doing?" I asked.

Ryeamead smiled the smile that use to make me melt and giggled. " Looking for you silly, I've looked everywhere except the south pole and I never did find you, Eli wanted me to give up, actually."

" I was in Alaska for a while, and in Canada, and I use to work nights in Brazil, and of course I was in London, France and Italy." I began riddling off other places and she listened patiently.

" So, I guess you achieved you doctor job huh?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded. " And I don't know how you could have missed me, I've been in the United States for along time."

She shrugged. " I guess it was that whole not in the right place thing." she brought her knees up to her chin and looked at the floor. I chuckled, she always use to do that when she wanted to ask a question.

" What are you laughing at?" She asked.

" Why don't you ask the question your chewing on huh?" I said.

She bit her bottom lip. " Why ... why didn't you look for me?"

I didn't expect that question. " Well... I thought you were dead...that fire was so intense...I just thought ..." I didn't know what to say to her.

"Oh." she said in a small voice.

"Hey, don't get sad." I said.

" Whose getting sad, I mean you did find a family and I found a family, we're both happy, why be sad." She smiled.

" And speaking of family, how long have you and this Eli been together?" I asked.

Ryeamead smiled shyly and turned her head. " For a couple of years now."

" Uh-huh, and how long have you known Domenic and Nicolai." I asked again sliding a little closer to her.

" Well about a hundred years, maybe a little less, I'm not sure anymore, we stopped marking things like that, it became a little trivial." She said.

Then she rounded on me. " How long have you and Esme been an item?"

" About the same as you and Eli." I said.

"The only problem with that is that Eli and I aren't married." She said.

" Your not married yet?" I asked a little stunned.

" Always a bridesmaid never a bride I'm afraid." She shook her head in mock sadness.

" Well, why is that?" I asked.

Ryeamead shrugged." He just says 'we should wait'."

"So, hes scared huh?" I asked, my eyebrow upraised.

" I guess so." She sighed.

I laughed. " You must have become some handful if he wants to wait to get married."

She laughed too." Nicolai gets on him about it, he wants to throw Eli and I the biggest wedding in all of Moscow."

"And when will we be meeting Eli, Domenic, and Nicolai?" I asked.

Ryeamead blinked a couple of times before she answered. "Um, I'm not sure,you see even before our little prank call, Eli hasn't really liked you."

"He doesn't like me, why?"

"Well, he thinks you should have come after me, its kinda been a sore subject with us."

"Oh, he thinks I did the whole "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" thing huh?" I asked a little annoyed.

She rolled her eyes. " No, I think hes just jealous."

"Jealous?"

" Well, I have been looking for you for over a century, he thinks I should have just stopped,but I wanted to know that you were OK."

"Oh." I really couldn't think of something to say.

We sat there for a couple of minutes without saying anything, then I looked over at her, smiled and stood up.

"How bout' I show you around the place." I extended my hand to her. She smiled and took it.

_Elsewhere..._

I looked over at Edward as he sped down the road. Alice and Jasper sat in the back holding hands not saying anything.

The silence was driving me nutty. "What are you thinking about Edward?"

"Nothing in particular." He said smoothed face.

"Your checking in on Carlisle and Ryeamead aren't you?" Alice asked.

He said nothing, so I guess Alice was right.

I sighed. " Are you really worried about Carlisle cheating on Esme?"

" You didn't have a peek at her mind love." Edward said.

"What was she thinking about?" Alice asked eagerly.

"About Carlisle when he was younger." Edward stated.

"Oh come on Edward a little more detail please." Alice whined.

"Fine. She was thinking about when they first met." Edward's voice was a little strained.

Alice had a little evil smile plastered on her face. " When the first met or when the first _met_?"

"Alice!?" Jasper gasped.

" Like I want to think about that!" Edward gaped.

I giggled. " So was that what she was thinking about?"

" Bella!?" Edward said.

"Well?" Alice questioned.

Edward frowned. " No, it was when they first set eyes on eachother."

The car was quite for a while, the silence was comfortable, when I looked at Edward he was still frowning.

I looked out my window." I don't think she's that bad."

* * *

The fourth chapter is a go!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? 


	5. Gifted

Chapter 5, WOOT!! sing song voice Finally got it up!Finally got it up!Finally got it up! its just Rye and Carlilse bonding with a little hinting and gift giving involved...and per usual I own nothing it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Carlisle held my hand as he grabbed my backpack and put it on his shoulder.We walked up the staircase and stopped on the second floor.

" This will be your room." he said opening the third door on the right. The room was beautiful! sure it barely had anything in it but it was pretty. the walls were a light shade of lavender and the bed by the wall was Japanese styled, the bedspread on it looked extra fluffy and it was made of purple silk with a gold cherry blossom designs swirling on it.There was a white bookcase in the corner with a matching dresser,and the carpet was white too. And for the lights, there were deep purple Japanese lanterns hanging from the middle and corners of the ceiling.

"ничего себе!" I exclaimed in Russian.

"huh?" Carlisle said.

"Oh, right, sorry, I mean WOW!" I ran over to the bed and belly flopped on it.

He laughed. " Esme will be glad you like it."

I looked up. "She designed this."

"Uh-huh, she designed the whole house when we had it redone."Carlisle walked over and sat beside me.

"Mmm." I rolled over and grabbed my pack. " So are you really sure I can stay, I mean, I can get a hotel room."

"No way, it would be an insult to Esme and myself if you get a hotel room." Carlisle threw me a devastating smile and stood up."Come on you can unpack later let me show you where stuff is."

He showed me the kitchen, where all the bathrooms were, the garage, the kids rooms, the basement,the dining room, and all of their cars. We went back into the house and he said he had one last room to show me.

"This is my den." He opened the door grandly and let me go inside first. My mouth fell open.

Books.Books.Books.Books.Books.Books.Books. Was the first thing that popped into my head. If Eli and Domenic saw this room they'd probably stare at it and laugh, Nicolai would like it though.

"Damn, have you read all of them?" I asked. He nodded.

Of course he would have. " Always the book worm huh?" I walked over and picked up a book from the ubber big bookcase, it was Moby Dick by Charles Dickens, I began flipping through pages when a painting caught my eye. A large forest and a meadow in the fall, with a very familiar mountain in the background.

I stared at it unbelieving. "Oh, Carlisle you have a picture of it."

Carlisle smiled. " Well, it was your home, I had to keep a painting of it."

I laughed." Now I wish we'd gotten those portraits of each other, though Esme might not have liked the idea of me in your den."

Carlisle laughed. "Esme was actually really interested in you, she asked all sorts of questions about you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. " You didn't say anything bad about me did you."

"Of course not! What kind of gentleman to you take me for?" He asked.

"One who knows how to lie through his teeth when needed." I countered.

We stared at each other for a minute, both of us glaring, before we broke down laughing.

"Boy, have I missed you Rye." he sighed.

"Ditto." I smiled and went over and hugged him.

He chuckled and pulled back. " Edward has been spying on us, he's angry that we hugged."

I puffed out my cheeks. " Well, can't he see it was a friendly hug?"

He shrugged. " Edward is just worried."

" Edwards already a problem...don't any of your kids like me?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed. " Don't you mean your siblings, technically your all my kids, if you think about it."

I made a face. " Eww, incest, but is that how you think?"

He pulled a thoughtful face. "Nope."

"Then I don't think like that either." I went over and hopped up on his desk.

He sat next to me. " So...this Eli doesn't like me huh?"

I shrugged. "He'll like you when he knows you, but my Eli has a temper."

"Well, I'm use to tempers, Edward isn't always so nice." Carlisle said.

" I can see that." I laughed.

Carlisle smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. " I guess I'll just have to win Eli's trust and respect, huh?"

I put my hand on his. " And, I'll just have to get Ed to trust and respect me."

We smiled and nodded. " That should be easy." we both said.

I laughed and kissed his forehead, when suddenly Edward's face flashed in my head for an instant and it felt like an invisible foot kicked me in the chest with such force that I fell off the desk and landed on my stomach, it knocked the air right out of me.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my back. " Rye, are you OK?"

I nodded and Carlisle helped me stand up. " What the hell happened?"

" I don't know." I said putting a hand on the spot were I got hit.

" Well, there has to be a reason why you just face-planted off my desk." He raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Just getting clumsy in my old age I guess."

"Hmmm." Carlilse looked at me skeptically.

I smiled at him. " So, hows the doctor business?"

He was about to answer when we both heard a car pull up. I looked at Carlilse and he smiled at me and offered me his arm. " Shall we?" I giggled and hooked my arm around his.

When we got downstairs I stopped, Alice and Bella were guiding Jasper and Edward through the door, each carrying bags and boxes about a foot high.

Carlisle chuckled. " Is that all you bought Alice?"

Alice smiled at him. " No, theres more in the car, you wanna help carry some in?"

Edward dumped his load on the couch and then he caught sight of my arm around Carlisle's and he glared at me.

Carlisle looked at Edward and frowned at him, then Edward turned toward the door and went out for another load. Bella sat quietly on the couch as Alice went through a huge purple bag.

I went over to Bella and sat down. " Did she really buy all of this?"

She sighed and nodded. " I tried on about sixty outfits."

"Damn." it was all I could say, exaggerating or not, I mean sixty outfits is ALOT!

"Found it!" Alice suddenly sang, producing a small pink sack from the purple bag.

Bella and I both looked at her, when she smiled at me. "Close your eyes."

I gulped and did what I was told, I felt Alice pull my arm up and she placed something around my wrist.

"Ok, you can open them now." Alice said.

I opened my eyes and looked at my wrist, a small beaded bracelet was there, it was pretty, it had silver and purple beads and butterfly charms on it.

Alice and Bella smiled at me. " A little welcoming gift." Alice said.

I smiled. "Thanks, I love it!"

Maybe my stay here won't be that bad.

* * *

I finally got it up, I'm so HAPPY!! SO BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, PLZ REVIEW!!


	6. Hostage part 1

Woot! 6! I got the 6th chapter up!! I own nothing, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer...

* * *

I was getting VERY annoyed!

Rye had been in Forks for two weeks and Edward was being impossible! Every little thing made him think that she was trying to get Carlisle. The way she hugged him, the way she looked at him, even the way she walked made him think that she was trying to get him to go to Moscow...

If this keeps up, I might have to slap him.

Its Saturday and my angel is not here with me like usual, he went home to change and talk to Carlisle, so that left me free. I lounged in bed for a while before I got up and went downstairs, I walked into the kitchen grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and watched T.V. while I ate.

Its actually boring without Edward.

I sighed and went to my room to change. I was half way to my closet when I noticed someone on my bed. I whipped around to see Rye lying on it, like she had been there the whole time. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a blue tank top and black high heeled boots.

She smiled at me. " Hi Bella!"

I blinked a few times before I said anything. " Hi, um, why are you here?"

Rye laughed and sat up. " I got a little bored over at the house, so I came to see what you were doing."

"Oh." I turned to go to my closet. " Was Edward there?"

"Yep, thats the other reason I came, he was growling at me when I kissed Carlisle's cheek." Rye stood and followed me to the closet.

"There is another reason I came though." She said.

I turned to look at her. " Oh, whats that?"

" I was wondering if you'd like to be my hostage." Rye smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow. " Hostage?"

" Uh-huh."

"Why?" I asked.

" I wanted to teach Edward a lesson about respecting his elders, so I kidnap you for the day, he gets worried and then I bring you home around sunset." Rye had hopped onto my computer desk and was swinging her feet as she spoke.

" Wow." I could just look at her.

" Oh, please Bella, and the other reason behind the kidnapping is to buy them presents for taking me in, and you've know them the longest!" Rye was on her knees in front of me, holding my hands, and pouting.

I laughed. " Ok, ok I'll go."

"Yay!" She was jumping up and down.

Suddenly, Rye turned to my closet and grabbed a green t-shirt and a pair of capris. " Hurry and put this on!"

I started dressing and Rye was looking out the window, bouncing on her feet, so I guessed Edward was on his way. I barely had my pants buttoned when Rye giggled and hauled me up onto her shoulder and bolted down the stairs, she turned the T.V. off, grabbed my sneakers, locked the door and ran me out to a black truck I'd never seen before. I was putting my seat belt on when I looked up and saw Edward's Volvo turning the corner.

" Hold on tight!" Rye said, she turned the key, shifted it into drive and slammed on the gas.

I was slammed into my seat as she pealed out of my drive way, I looked at the speedometer, it was on 90. I looked at the mirror and Edward's Volvo was gaining on us, he looked mad.

Rye laughed, " You can't catch me."

I realized she was talking to Edward, when she made a sharp U turn and almost ran into his car, he swerved and landed in a ditch, his face was shocked as she waved happily at him.

He is going to be SO mad at me.

Rye laughed at my expression and turned the radio on. " So, which way to the nearest mall?"

* * *

ah, its finally up, major writer's block with a touch of insomnia are the reasons for the late update for the few of you who read me story make me proud and COMMENT!!


	7. Hostage part 2

ta-da!! chapter 7!! nothing belongs to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer!!

* * *

Bella looked absolutely terrified when I had asked her where the mall was, I wonder how bad Eddy's temper really is?

" Well, which way?" I asked again.

Bella sat up straighter. " Theres one in the next town."

"okey dokie then." I took the nessicary turn, when my cell rang.

I picked up it up and looked at the caller I.D., it was Nicolai.

I flipped it open and turned it on speaker. "Whats up, Nicky?"

Bella and I both looked at the phone when it sounded like something had crashed into a window, and I could hear Eli and Domenic yelling and more stuff crashing. I heard Nicolai yelling in Russian for Eli to stop...

"Nicolai, what the hell is going on in my house?" I nearly yelled.

Bella looked at my phone like something might come crashing through it. " Whats going on?"

"No clue," I said, " Nicolai, answer me NOW!"

"HE HAS SNAPPED!" Nicolai shouted.

More crashing. " ELI STOP!" I heard Domenic yell.

" What set him off?" I asked.

" I don't know," Nicolai whimpered. " Domenic asked him when we'd be going to see you and he just lost it!"

Some more crashing, followed by Domenic shouting. " Nicky get down!" Nicolai screamed and there was more crashing and Eli yelling.

I'm going to kill him...

"Nicolai, turn the phone on speaker right now." I growled.

"Um...OK," Nicolai said, "its on."

I turned my phone off speaker and brought up to my mouth. " I HATE YOU ELI!"

Everything went very quite. " I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I'M NEVER COMING BACK!"

I snapped the phone shut and sighed, Bella looked at me. "What was that?"

"Oh, my big strong boyfriend acting like a little baby." I sighed again.

" Does he do that alot?" Bella asked.

" Only when I stay away for more then a week, he's just over protective." I put my cell back in my purse.

"He sounds like Edward." Bella laughed.

I laughed too. " Yeah, but Edward is more like Domenic."

"Why?" Bella asked.

" Dom has to be by Nicky's side or else he gets very annoying." I made another turn.

Bella was quiet for a moment. " Hang on, why does he get annoying if he isn't by Nicolai's side."

I blinked. " Oh, thats right, I haven't told anyone yet."

"What?" Bella turned toward me.

" Um, OK...don't judge them bad or anything OK, but Domenic and Nicolai are lovers." I looked at her.

Her mouth hung open for a moment before she closed it. " Oh."

She was quiet again. " Are you sure?"

I laughed. " I have seen them kiss and everything."

Bella blushed. " Wow."

"Its OK when they get here, you'll get use to it." I smiled at her.

" I hope so." She looked out the windshield.

I laughed at the face she made at the windshield. " Don't worry, they aren't that obvious."

Bella blushed again. " Sorry, its just that I've never known someone who was gay."

"Its OK, it shocked Eli and I too when we came home and found them kissing on the couch." I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and hopped out.

" They were just sitting and kissing?" Bella got out too.

"Yep," I said. " OK, down to business!"

I pulled Bella into the mall and went over to the big mall directory sign. " Lets see, wheres the book store?"

"Why the bookstore first?" Bella asked looking at the sign.

" I wanted to get a book for Carlisle." I looked at her.

"Oh, its on the second floor." She headed toward the escalator.

The bookstore was tiny but it was packed with an enormous selection from manga to textbooks, the elderly woman behind the counter smiled at us as we headed to the back.

Bella went over and looked at some scfi-fi looking books, while I headed for the romance, something very few people knew about my Carlisle, he was a romantic by heart. I went through the selection slowly making sure not to miss anything interesting, when the title Blue Moon caught my attention. I picked it up and read the back, it had werewolves, cops and love. It was perfect.

" Bella, I think I found the perfect book!" I whispered and handed it to her.

She giggled when she read the back. " I'm sure Carlisle will like it."

We payed the lady at the counter and headed toward the music store. " Ok, now to make Eddy happy."

The pierced and tattooed man at the counter made googly eyes at Bella and I when we walked over to the CDs. Bella and I looked through the selection but she said that he already had most of them, thats when I noticed the guitars on the walls.

" Does he own a guitar?" I asked, going to a light colored one in the corner.

" No, I don't think so," Bella looked at the price, " Oh my god, its 250!"

" Hmmm, thats not much." I picked the thing off its hook and grabbed a Skillet CD too. Bella looked at me like I was nuts.

The man at the counter rang up our purchases and even through in a guitar case with a strap for free. How nice of him!

I put the guitar over my shoulder and looked at Bella." OK, so what does Alice like?"

" Anything that fashionable." Bella said and took me to the clothes store.

We decided on a black tank top with a matching black pixie looking skirt, along with red fish nets and four inch black heels. To Bella's dismay I did make her try on one shirt, a cute little blue spaghetti strip tank top, that showed all the right curves and made her look gorgeous! Eddy will thank me for sure.

"OK, for Esme I thought we'd go to the jewelers." I said picking up the bags and giving two to Bella.

" Oh, why?" she asked.

" Well, she did marry Carlisle, I have to give her something for her troubles." I laughed.

I decided to get a beautiful heart shaped, ruby and diamond encrusted necklace, when Bella looked at the price she nearly fainted but, really it wasn't that much...

Jasper, Emmet, and Rosaline were the easiest to shop for. Victoria Secret, Ripley's World Record book and one T-shirt that said. "Good old country boy." with a picture of a tractor under it. When I heard Bella's stomach growl we headed toward the food court. Bella got a hot dog and chips while I ordered a cherry Pepsi.

She looked at me funny as I sipped it. "Doesn't that taste aweful to you?"

I laughed. "No, I can barely taste it."

"I thought you guys didn't like human food." she said taking a bite of hot dog.

"Oh, some of us do, its just disgusting to have to get it back up." I took a long gulp.

"Oh." Bella ate some chips.

I laughed. " We do alot of human stuff too, Eli smokes, Nicolai pops mints, Domenic chews gum, and I drink soda."

"Eli smokes?" Bella looked slightly disgusted.

"It won't effect his health ya' know." I emptied the glass.

Bella laughed and downed the rest of her hotdog and chips, I grabbed the bags when she was done and asked where she'd like to go.

"But, you already got me that blue top." Bella began to protest.

"Yeah, but I made you get it, now you can get something you'd like." I smiled at her.

Bella thought for a moment. "Um, lets go back to the bookstore, I saw somethings in there that I liked."

We headed back to the bookstore and purchased several romances and a couple of werewolf books, along with some pretty bookmarks that I liked. When we were headed back to the car Bella's scent started to get to me, I hadn't hunted in days and I suggested that we make a pit stop on the way back to the house.

" Can I see you hunt?" Bella asked.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow at her, most humans didn't like to see us eat.

"Well, Edward never lets me see when they hunt and I'm just curious." Bella fumbled with a lock of hair while she talked.

" I guess, I mean I don't hunt like them probably but it couldn't hurt." I pulled along the side of the road.

I rolled down the windows and scented the herd of deer just beyond the line of trees. I got out and Bella followed me, when we were in the line of trees, I motioned for Bella to stand still, while I crouched to the ground. The wind picked up and the scent of the herd was strong, I took a deep breath and blew in the direction the wind was blowing senting my scent to the herd.

After minutes of waiting a small doe came from the cover of the trees following the bait, I heard Bella's breath stop when she saw the deer. I blew more of my breath at it and it slowly come toward me. When it was a foot away I leaped forward and grabbed the poor creature. It struggled wildly for a second until my teeth went around its neck, then it stilled and panted as the venom make its course. I put my arm around one of its sides and the other by its head and I drank deeply. I counted its heart beats as they slowed, soon the knees buckled and it when to its knees leaning on my body to stay up. Its blood tasted sweet, almost like mint but it was thin, and I soon drained the little doe. I layed the little creature on its side and wiped my mouth, Bella came forward and looked at the deer.

I looked at Bella and smiled. "The others are probably more bloody then me, but thats how it usually works."

"I see. " She went over and touched the deer's fur.

"Come on, we should get back, before Eddy sends the police after us." I said.

Bella nodded and followed me out to the car. On the way back to Carlisle's we started talking about normal stuff, what kinds of bands we liked, how cold it was in Russia, and how bad our boyfriends tempers were. When we pulled up in to the drive way, we didn't see anyone, so we grabbed the bags, I slung Edward's new guitar over my shoulder, and headed inside.

I wasn't in the door two seconds when I felt someone hit me from the right side, a hand curled around my neck, slamming me into the wall, the guitar splintering in its case, and Bella screamed.

Edward's eyes burned like black coals, his hand tightening around my neck, Bella was stuck in th door way pale as a ghost looking at me and Edward.

"Well, hello Edward." I said, trying to smile at him.

Edward's face was like a granite frown, he even growled at me, his nails biting into my flesh. "How dare you, endanger Bella like that!"

"Like what?"I asked.

He pushed me harder against the wall, making a bigger dent. "By feeding when she was close by, you could have lost control and killed her!"

I was starting to get a tad bit afraid, he wasn't loosening his grip and his nails were actually going through my skin, like he was going to rip my head off. " I didn't though, she's perfectly fine."

"Edward let her go!" Bella screamed.

His grip didn't change, he looked side ways at her and then back at me. "She could havekilled you Bella."

Boy, this would be one sucky way for me to die. " Let me go Edward."

Suddenly Carlisle and Esme came from the kitchen and froze when they saw us. "What the hell are you doing Edward." Carlisle yelled.

I took this time when he loosened his grip slightly to kick him square in the chest, sending him across the room, my feet barely touched the ground and I flew through the open door past Bella, dropping the ruined guitar case. I knew if I had stayed I'd have probably hurt Edward pretty bad.

I didn't stop running until I reached a stream about six miles from Carlisle's house. I leaned against a tree by the water and felt my neck, the nail marks were dripping venom but they'd already started to heal. Suddenly my phone started to ring. I pulled it from my pocket, expecting Carlisle, but it was Eli's phone.

I sighed and opened it. "Hello."

"Rye, don't hang up yet, I love you,please listen!"Eli nearly shouted.

I laughed. "I'm all ears lover."

"Your...your not mad at me anymore?" He asked timidly.

"Nope." I sat down, leaning myself against the tree.

"You sound weird, what happened?" He asked.

"Edward doesn't like me, He just tried to behead me." I laughed.

"WHAT!" Eli shouted.

"Don't get upset." I said.

"But...he tried to..." Eli trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

I smiled sadly at the ground, I felt so lonely here, not being around my little coven, not seeing Eli, just knowing Carlisle...

" I want you and the guys on the first plane to Forks." I smiled.

"Really?" Eli sounded slightly shocked.

"Yes, its time Carlisle meets my family."

* * *

Yep, chapters finally up, What will happen next in the little town of Forks when the Russians come to town? hehe COMMENT!! oh and Blue Moon is an actual book, its really good!!


	8. Russian Boys Make Great Toys

Chapter 8!!!!! I's own nothing from Twilight, that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer ^_^ oh yeah, it's mostly in Eli's POV

* * *

After years of searching for him, **YEARS**, Carlisle's son tried to **KILL** her, just because she fed in front of the little human girl.......

I'm a little more then pissed right now!

After I hung up with Rye, nearly crushing the phone, I headed down to the family room to find Domenic and Nicolai. They were on the couch, Nicky on Domenic's lap, watching something on the history channel, something on vampires, how ironic.

" What are you watching?" I asked leaning on the couch.

"Humans thoughts about vampires through history," Domenic's eyes never left the big screen, "some of it is just stupid."

Nicolai raised his head from Domenic's shoulder. " You seem happier, did Rye forgive you?"

" Not exactly happy, and yes Rye did, she invited us to meet Carlisle and his coven." I said, trying to keep my cool.

Domenic turned his head and grinned at me. "Finally, is she having fun out there?"

I growled. " Carlisle's son, Edward, almost beheaded her."

Nicolai's tiny mouth fell open. "Why?!"

"He was angry that Rye had fed in front of his little human, said she could have killed her too." I hissed.

Domenic must have saw that I was losing my cool because he sat Nicky on the couch and walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders, guiding me over to the chair nearest the fireplace, always making sure that he was in front of Nicky. I sat down and he grabbed my cigarettes and handed one to me and my Zippo. I know that cigarettes are useless to us, but I lit it and took a long drag.

Domenic waited until I was almost done with it. "You should look on the bright side, we can go and see her now Eli."

I took another drag. " Yeah, it just pisses me off that Carlisle's own son would think that Rye would hurt someone who is important to them."

Domenic raked a hand through his thick red hair. "Makes me mad too, but Rye loves them, and so will we."

I glared at Domenic but he was right, she loved Carlisle and his new family, and I would too, or try to at least.

I sighed and looked at my two comrades, Domenic was six foot five, and powerful looking, he had bright red hair and a happy face. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and khaki shorts, and sweet little Nicolai was smiling at us from the couch. Nicky barely made five foot seven and had a thin and fragile body, his pale blond hair came all the way down to his neck, he was wearing a midnight blue turtleneck, that was two sizes to big and black jeans.

I took another drag and tapped the ashes off, and just to annoy Domenic I blew smoke rings at him. " You are right Dom, we will have to love them, I will have to love them."

He waved the smoke away but gave me a huge smile. "Knew you would see it my way."

I laughed lightly. "I already knew that I would have to love them."

"Oh, let me have my victory Eli, I rarely get one." Domenic laughed.

"Alright, Nicolai see when the next plane leaves for the United States." I smiled at them both.

"I'm way ahead of you." Nicolai said, he already had his laptop out and was typing like mad.

Domenic went over and sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders, and grabbed the remote, he muttered something about the show they had been watching and started flipping through the channels. I got up and walked over to the window, it was snowing lightly. Ryeamead always loved it when the weather was like this, a clear sky, snow dusting everything...

God, I miss her.

I heard the constant tippity tap of the computer keys stop, and I turned around. "Well?"

Nicolai looked up with a slightly saddened face. "The next flight to the United States was supposed to be tomorrow, but because of the severe snow storm that is coming in it has delayed flights until farther notice."

I think my eye actually twitched.

"WHAT!" I bellowed.

Nicolai flinched and Domenic sighed. "We can't change the weather you know."

I growled and held the urge to hit something.

"Temper, Temper Eli, come over here and sit down and relax, theres nothing we can do about it." Domenic patted the spot next to him on the couch.

I cluntched my fists and marched over to the couch and sat down, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared a the T.V., Domenic threw his other arm behind me and sighed. Suddenly Domenic curled his arm around my neck and put me into a head lock, then he stared to rub my head really hard with his fist. "You need to calm down." he said.

I pushed his arm really hard but he wouldn't let up. "I'm older then you, you know."

He moved his body and locked my legs with his. " So?"

I was in a complete body lock and couldn't move anything but my arms, while the big ginger headed idiot continues to rub his fist against my head. "That makes me your elder, you have to respect me."

"Not when that elder is acting like a big baby." I could hear him smile.

I rocked and dumped us on the floor. "RELEASE ME!"

"Nope." Domenic said cheerfully.

I heard Nicolai giggle. " You both look like children playing on the floor."

"You think so huh?" Domenic stopped rubbing my head and I saw him grab Nicolai's leg and drag him onto the floor with us, soon Nicky's head and body were next to mine and Domenic was rubbing both our heads.

"Domenic!" we both yelled.

"Muhahaha." Domenic laughed.

As leader of the coven I have the right for payback.....

* * *

Chapter 8 is up!!!! sorry for the late update, been having writer's block ^_^ ENJOY!!!!!!


	9. Echoes

Well, I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated but with everything thats been going on it's been hard to find the time to write, well it continues in Rye POV for a bit, and I own nothing but my own OC's the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The whole house has had such a heavy feeling that I actually begged Bella to let me spend the night at her house. She agreed and I was packing an over night bag when I heard a light knock at my door.

" May I come in, please?" Edward's voice drifted from behind the door.

I looked at the door a little sourly, I still hadn't forgiven him for nearly beheading me, after I had left, Carlisle was furious and Bella refused to talk to him, except to tell him that I had purchased everyone a present and that when I fed, I was in complete control of myself, which was all true. Edward had been trying to apologize to me for about a week now.

I sighed. " Yes, you may."

He slowly opened the door and peeked in, before he made his way over to the bed and stood about a foot away from me. I continued to put DVDs into my bag, I was fully intending for Bella to stay up all night and watch them with me, I had about four of them in the bag when he opened his mouth and closed it several times, looking at the floor the whole time.

" I'm sorry for the way I acted, " He began, " but you see, I had no way of knowing if you'd attack her instead of the animal."

" And so you attacked me, even though there wasn't a scratch on Bella." I looked at his face.

He refused to look at me. " I have a bad temper sometimes."

I snorted. " You need anger management big time kiddo."

I think he actually smiled a little, I sighed, " Look, I'm not like this coven, back home we have to show some restraint and hunt quietly, otherwise we might have some farmer coming out to see the commotion, and we really can't have that, and besides, I know how much Bella means to everyone and I wouldn't do anything to displease them, thats why I was buying those presents, so I could break the ice a little, of course, you broke your present into a million pieces but I digress."

Edward looked at my face. " Can you forgive my actions?"

I smiled. " I'd be a cold hearted witch if I didn't, well the cold hearted part is a little bit true, but hey, what are you gonna do."

Edward smiled crookedly. " You forgive me then?"

I nodded. " Next time, ask questions before you attack, ok?"

" Ok." Edward gave me one last smile and headed for the door.

I arrived at Bella's house at about seven, her father Charlie, answered the door, I swear he did a double take when I smiled at him. He let me in and I headed up the stairs, I caught Bella's scent and I could feel Charlie watching me as I mounted the stairs.

I knocked on Bella's door. " Come in." Bella called and I opened the door.

" Hi Bella. " I said cheerfully, setting my bag by her bed.

She was at the computer, typing an email I guess, she turned and smiled at me. " I wasn't expecting you so early."

I laughed and pointed at my bag. " That thing is packed full of movies for us to watch, ALL night."

Bella laughed. " Nothing to bad I hope."

" Only your classic blood and gore, with a little romance, some hot guys without shirts and laugh your tuckus off comedies." I plopped on her bed and grinned at her.

"Awesome. " She appeared to put the final touches on her email and sent it.

" I made sure Eddy knew not to come over and detract from the fun, we'd be having." I grinned at her.

"Oh?" Bella said.

"Yep, though he'll probably read my thoughts when I get back, I wish I could trade him, that would be a really cool knowing what Eli was thinking about." I layed back on the bed.

" You'd trade?, " Bella gave me a funny look, " You have a power too?"

I frowned. " Didn't Edward tell you?"

She shook her head and I sat up. " Well, at least he knows to keep his mouth shut about somethings."

" Well, whats your special power." Bella came over and sat in front of me.

I smiled slowly. " Uh, well, I really never know how to explain it but the most simple way to put it is, I, if I choose, can let someone see my memories, in full and without pause, but I suppose it's more complicated then that."

" Your memories?" Bella's eyes were wide.

I nodded. " Uh-huh, Eli likes to call it Echoes, because their more like echoes of my memory, then anything else."

" Oh wow." Bella said.

I grinned at her. " Do you wanna see 'em?"

" Um, ok, sure." Bella gave me a weird look.

She moved to sit indian style on the bed. " Ok, I'm ready."

" Alright, it's painless, so stop looking so scared, all I'm gonna do is call up my memories and tap you on the forehead and boom, you'll get to see them, kay?" I said, raising my hand.

She gulped. " Kay."

I closed my eyes and focused on the memory that I thought was right to start off with, when I first met Carlisle, I took a deep breath and saw he memory start, and then I tapped Bella's forehead and she was seeing it through her eyes.

* * *

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

9th chapter up, I can breathe a sigh of relief, and so REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
